Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo
by hyuhyu
Summary: Lo que espero del próximo libro de la saga...
1. Default Chapter

**Los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria.**

Un nuevo día había comenzado en el número cuatro del Privet Drive y un joven de 15 años despertaba en su habitación, su nombre era Harry. De más está decir que no era un muchacho común y corriente, Harry era un mago, y tampoco cualquiera, él era el niño que vivió.

Hacía una semana que había llegado a la casa de sus tíos, quienes intimidados por Alastor Moody, el ex-auror, habían tratado a Harry con indiferencia y casi como si no existiera. Sólo en una ocación le habían dirigido la palabra y fue para saber si les había escrito a esos amigos suyos.

Harry esperaba ansioso su cumpleaños y más aún el regreso al colegio, no podía quejarse por su estadía en Privet Drive, pero extrañaba a sus amigos.

Poco antes de salir de clases la muerte de su padrino, Sirius Black, lo había dejado choqueado, el dolor que sentía en el fondo de su alma era incontenible, le dolía el corazón y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con esa maldita Bellatrix Lestrange que había matado a Sirius. Harry sabía que Voldemort no la había castigado severamente, "Lo habría sentido", pensó.

Bajó a desayunar y sus tíos lo ignoraron, pero eso a Harry lo tenía sin cuidado, era mejor que lo ignoraran a que le hicieran la vida imposible. Tía Petunia le sirvió un plato de huevos con tocino, notablemente más pequeño que el de Dudley, y se sentó en silencio.

Durante esos días Dudley había salido con regularidad a la calle, seguido de cerca por Harry aunque no lo sabía, y había golpeado a muchos niños pequeños. En más de una ocasión, Harry sintió unos deseos incontenibles de ir y provocarlo, pero se había contenido, estaba bastante a gusto con que lo ignoraran y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar lo que quedaba de su estadía en Privet Drive.

Levantó su plato y caminó hacia su habitación y esperó a que llegara Hedwig. Se recostó y recordó que su Saeta de Fuego se había quedado en Hogwarts, la renombrada escuela de magia y hechicería, y no la había recuperado. Decidió enviar una carta a Dobby, ya que acudir a Dumbledore le parecía exagerado, para pedirle que le enviara su escoba de carreras.

El año anterior, Dolores Umbridge le había quitado todo lo bueno en Hogwarts y apenas pudo aguantar el periodo en el colegio, de no ser por las reuniones del ED no habría podido resistir las clases. Dolores Umbridge le había marcado en la mano por medio de castigos ruines lo siguiente: "No debo decir asquerosas mentiras".

Pasaron las horas y Hedwig no aparecía, decidió bajar a almorzar, ya que sabía que los Dursley no lo llamarían. El almuerzo estuvo especialmente delicioso, papas con pollo, y por segunda vez Tío Vernon le habló pero desesperado al notar que una lechuza negra entraba por la ventana entreabierta del comedor y dejaba una carta con el escudo de Hogwarts a la derecha del plato de Harry.

-¡NIÑO ESTÚPIDO-gritó- ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO TODAVÍA VENGAN MUGROSAS LECHUZAS A ESTA CASA?

-¡Son los resultados de los TIMOS-esclamó con alegría Harry- Por fin llegaron.

-¿Los QUÉ-preguntó amenazadoramente tío Vernon.

-Los TIMOs -respondió Harry- Exámenes que hicimos antes de salir, con ellos veremos que haremos con nuestra vida en el futuro.

-El Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria -dijo tía Petunia en voz alta sorprendiendo a su marido y Harry una vez más, como hacía poco más de un año, con sus conocimientos acerca del mundo mágico.

-¿Tú sabes que es eso-preguntó un sorprendido Vernon Dursley.

-Hace muchos años ella estaba desesperada por saber sus resultados, que por cierto fueron satisfactorios- dijo casi con asco.

-Oh- murmuró por lo bajo su esposo. Luego miró a Harry y le dijo- Abre esa carta.

-¿Qué- exclamó Harry.

-Ábrela, quiero saber tus resultados. Supongo que son calificaciones normales.

Contrariado por lo que acababa de escuchar Harry negó con la cabeza. Se sentía muy confundido, ¿Desde cuándo que tío Vernon se preocupaba por él? Era algo insólito.

-¿Cuál es el orden de calificaciones?

-Pues, una "E" de extraordinario es lo mejor, luego una "S" de supera las especativas, y luego la "A", de aceptable, hasta ahí es aprobado- dijo Harry- Luego está la "I" de insatisfactorio y finalmente la "D" de desastrozo.

-Ella aprovó todo, su peor calificación fue una "A".

-Bien muchacho, apremió tío Vernon sin escuchar a su esposa- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues- empezó a leer Harry- en Defensa contra las artes oscuras tengo Extraordinario, Historia de la magia Insatisfactorio, Adivinación Desastrozo. Lo sabía- murmuró Harry- Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas Supera las espectativas, que bueno que salvé a Hagrid- dijo en un suspiro el muchacho- Encantamientos Extraordinario, Transformaciones Supera las espectativas, Pociones Aceptable, Oh no- dijo Harry- Astronomía Aceptable, Botánica Aceptable. Eso es todo.

-No eres un fracazo muchacho- dijo Tío Vernon- Me sorprendes es mejor que te dé un premio no crees.

Harry no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, tío Vernon iba a darle un premio. Era imposible, increíble.

-¿Cómo- dijo Dudley estallándo- ¿Cómo vas a premiarlo? Él no es tu hijo.

-Es verdad- dijo tío Vernon- pero se merece un premio ¿no? Dile a tus amigos que te damos un premio está bien. Toma esto.

Harry recibió un paquete que contenía un pastel y 100 dólares. A Harry no le faltaba el dinero, pero durante su estancia en el Mundo Muggle le sería de utilidad.

Subió las escaleras de una carrera y encontró a Hedwig en su jaula y una carta sobre su cama. La abrió y leyó el mensaje:

Hola Harry, gracias por la carta, aquí todo normal. Percy ya vino a hacer las paces, el muy cretino, pero sigue viviendo fuera, mamá sigue triste pero no sé si será necesario tanto escándalo. Llegó a casa mi prima Nicole, viene de Estados Unidos e irá a Hogwarts con nosotros tiene 15 años como nosotros, se muere por verte. Fudge está de nuestro lado pero el muy cretino está igual, sigue picado con Dumbledore, no sé si estará realmente de nuestro lado, en fin. Hermione está aquí conmigo mañana iremos a recogerte, Dumbledore nos pasó un traslador, los gemelos son millonarios, han llenado ya tres bobedas en Gringots sólo con galleons, es algo impresionante. La revista de los 100 hombres más ricos de Inglaterra los coloca en el puesto 32, cuando vayamos allá te mostraré el articulo. Mamá aun no está de acerdo con ellos porque dice que malgastan su inteligencia. Al diablo la inteligencia si eres el 32º hombre más rico de Inglaterra. Espero los resultados de los TIMOs.

Ron.

Harry leyó la carta impresionado y pensó, cuantos galleons se necestarán para llenar una bóbeda, más de un millón sin duda y sólo galleons, los gemelos eran verdaderos amos de los negocios.

Tomó su pluma y escribió una carta a Ron diciendo que lo esperaba mañana. Salió a pasear y visitó a la señora Figg. Pasó un buen rato con ella y se recostó temprano sin cenar, no tenía hambre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Glagurung y el diario de Lily Potter**

Frente a él, arrodillado y desesperado se encontraba un sujeto extraño, con una capa negra y una máscara que sólo mostraba sus ojos, dos safiros azules, estaba tendido en una camilla como aquellas de los hospitales muggles. Harry estaba feliz, aquella su creación aquella que él había comenzado antes de su caída estaba frente a él. Uno creado desde sí mismo, aquel que guiaría a sus leales subditos a la batalla, su más leal sirviente, el más poderoso entre todos ellos.

Ninguno de ellos sabía de este, éste era más significativo para él porque era como él. Tomó la máscara se la quitó, y pudo ver un muchacho de unos dieciseis años y cabello oscuro y ordenado, pudo ver en él todo lo que él había sido antes de lo que era ahora, el más poderoso de los magos del Mundo, él le demostraría a esos malditos que Albus Dumbledore no era nada comparado con él, nada. El odio que sentía por Dumbledore le daba más poder. Tocó son su huesudo y pálido dedo la frente de su creación y esta se levantó. Era más o menos de la misma estatura que él, un poco más bajo, era comprensible pues era él mismo.

-Padre- dijo la creación.

-Mi creación, Glagurung- dijo Harry- ese será tu nombre.

-Glagurung- dijo como hipnotizado éste- mi nombre, Glaurung.

-Sí- respondió Harry- mira tu brazo.

Glaurung se subió la manga y miró su brazo donde estaba marcada una gran calavero.

-Qué es esto- preguntó.

-Cuando te duela, debes acudir a mí- respondió Harry- será la forma en la que me comunicaré contigo. Sólo tú, como yo, conocerás los nombres de todos los mortífagos, mis fieles seguidores, y tú, Glagurung matarás a Albus Dumbledore, porque ese es el objeto de tu existencia. Tú como yo, posees sangre mezclada, tú eres yo, estás hecho a imágen y semejanza de mí, yo te creé, tu no tienes pasado, mas sí tienes futuro, todos mis conocimientos te pertenecen, y debes utilizarlos para eliminar a Dumbledore. ¿Has entendido?

-Sí amo- respondió Glagurung- ¿Cómo te llamaré?

-Sólo tú, de entre todos mis fieles vasallos me podrá llamar, "Voldemort"- respondió Harry.

-Voldemort- dijo Glagurung.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Harry.

"Sólo era un sueño", pensó, "Debo haber despertado a los Dursley, me matarán". La puerta de la habitación de Harry se habió de golpe y vio a tía Petunia y tío Vernon entrando y si no fuera imposible, al menos tía Petunia estaba preocupada.

-Chiquillo estúpido- bramó tío Vernon hecho una fiera- ¿Cómo te atreves a gritar de esa forma a las tres de la madrugada?

-Tuve... una pesadilla- se disculpó Harry algo preocupado. ¿Quién era aquel Glagurung, un clon de Voldemort, cómo era posible, había hecho un clon de sí mismo y planeaba mandarlo a asesinar a Dumbledore. Deabía llamar a alguien.

-Todos tienen pesadillas a veces Vernon- dijo tía Petunia mostrandole una vez más a Harry que se preocupaba por él- Pero fue sólo una pesadilla Harry- le dijo mirando hacia él- Es distinto a la realidad.

-Yo no tengo pesadillas como todo el Mundo- bramó Harry- Yo lo vi... a él, a Voldemort. Había creado a un... clon de sí mismo. Tan peligroso como él, Glagurung, así se llamaba.

-Fue una pesadilla muchacho- dijo tío Vernon- vuelve a dormir mejor, no grites tanto o despertarás a todo el vecindario.

-Ve Vernon, voy en un momento más.

No muy confiado, tío Vernon abandonó la habitación dejando a su esposa con Harry. El muchacho no podía creerlo, tía Petunia estaba realmente preocupada por él, muy extraño le pareció eso a él.

-¿Qué ocurre tía- preguntó Harry.

-Pues- comenzó tía Petunia- hay algo que debí haberte dado hace mucho tiempo- tomó un pequeño cuaderno rosa de unas 300 paginas, bastante grande para ser un cuaderno, y se lo entregó a Harry- Es el diario de Lily- Harry se sorprendió de escuchar a su tía decir el nombre de su madre- Es lo único que tengo que perteneció a ella, se lo robé cuando se fue de casa con tu padre, hace poco más de 17 años, debo admitir que traté de leerlo pero no pude abrirlo, pensé que estaba cerrado con algún hechizo y decidí dartelo, ya que tú sabes hechizos y probablemente podrás abrirlo y leerlo, creo que lo tenía desde que entró a tu escuela.

-Gra... gracias- dijo Harry- Muchas gracias- le dio un abrazo por primera vez en su vida y luego tía Petunia se fue.

Harry no pegó un ojo en toda la noche pero no intentó abrir el diario, sabía que Fudge seguía enojado con él.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a desayunar, comió muy poco y estuvo con la mirada perdida durante todo éste. Cuando terminó de comer subió y ordenó todas sus cosas para prepararse para el viaje a la Madriguera, o a Grimmauld Place, y se recostó en su cama a contemplar el diario de su madre.

Era increíble que todos estos años tía Petunia se lo hubiese escondido, qué la habría hecho cambiar de opinión, tal vez la muerte de Sirius de la que Harry les había hablado aunque no era necesario intimidarlos con él.

El diario mostraba una antigüedad pasmante. Debía tener unos 30 años o un poco menos pero a Harry le intrigaba saber más de su madre. Era cierto que de James sabría muy poco pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, Sirius le había hablado mucho de él y no necesitaba saber más. En una caligrafía de impresionante belleza y en letras doradas estaba escrito en la esquina inferior derecha, Lily Evans.

Varias horas pensó en los conjuros que pudo haber usado su madre para impedir que abrieran su diario. Muchos le habían dicho que su madre era muy buena en encantamientos y por lo tanto era muy improbable que pudiera abrirlo con facilidad.

De pronto, sonó el timbre de la casa de los Dursley y Harry comenzó a bajar su baúl. Ahí en la puerta se encontraba el señor Weasley con un rostro muy amigable y miró a Harry y le dijo.

-¿Qué tal Harry? ¿Has pasado unas buenas vacaciones?

-Sí- respondió Harry sonriente- mejores que lo habitual.

-Ron me contó que recibiste los resultados de los TIMOs.

-Sí.

-Pero me dijo que no le hablaste de tus resultados.

-Lo que pasa es que a pesar de que aprobé en pociones no tuve una "E" y Snape no me admitirá e sus clases.

-El profesor Snape ya no es el profesor de pociones, Harry- dijo el señor Weasley mirandolo alegre- ahora es profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¡Qué- exlamó Harry notablemente feliz- ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en estas vacaciones!

-Me alegro Harry pero debemos darnos prisa, toma esto- dijo el señor Weasley pasándole una pelota vieja- Pronto seremos transportados a Grimmauld Place.

Harry se despidió de los Dursley y de una forma más afectuosa de tía Petunia y sintió que lo tiraban desde el ombligo y que daba muchas vueltas. Cuando todo se detuvo, se vio en Grimmauld Place y frente a él, estaban sus amigos, Ron y Hermione.


End file.
